callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Absolute Zero
Operation Absolute Zero was the second Operation within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It started on December 11th, 2018 on PlayStation 4, and started on December 18th on Xbox One and PC. It ended on February 19th, 2019 on PlayStation 4 and February 26th on Xbox One and PC, where it was followed with Operation Grand Heist. Overview Several features and content were introduced throughout Operation Absolute Zero across the different game modes. Multiplayer A new Specialist was released with Absolute Zero, Zero, with Icepick as her Specialist Weapon and Disruptor as her Specialist Equipment. Two new maps were released as part of the Black Ops Pass, Madagascar and Elevation. Two new game modes were also released during the Operation, Half off Heist and Arms Race Team Deathmatch. Gun Game returned during the Operation renammed Blackjack's Gun Game with several new weapons available. Blackout With the introduction of the new Specialist Zero, all the Specialists were unlocked for all players with their character mission now awarding "The Numbers" outfit. Three new limited time modes were introduced during the Operation, Ambush, Close Quarters Frenzy and Down But Not Out. Custom Games also became available during Absolute Zero and can be played up to 12 players. A new Zombies spawn was introduced around the Farm of the Core Map. An Holiday Event was available for Blackout during Absolute Zero with, snowballs which could be used as weapons, festive decorations, holiday themed Supply Stashes as well as zombies wearing holiday hats. Five new Blackout characters were released during the Operation: Specialist Reaper as part of the Black Ops Pass, Ultimis Richtofen and Ultimis Takeo in the Black Market, Ultimis Nikolai and Ultimis Dempsey in the Contraband. Camouflages progression was introduced during Absolute Zero, players could picked up Paint Cans on the map. Each camouflage needs a specific number of Paint Cans for each weapons. A new location was added to the Core Map, Hijacked. A new vehicle was introduced, the ARAV. Blackout Map OperationAbsoluteZero BO4.jpg|The Blackout Core Map during Operation Absolute Zero Zombies A new map was released at the beginning of the Operation, Dead of the Night, as part of the Black Ops Pass. Daily Callings were introduced in Zombies mode during the Operation. Daily Callings are challenges that refresh each day. Daily Tier Skips were also introduced in Zombies during Absolute Zero allowing players to gain a new tier each day after completing 15 rounds. The MP40, Grav as well as the weapons introduced during Absolute Zero, Daemon 3XB, Swat RFT and KAP 45 became available in the Mystery Box on every maps and in the Armory. In addition, Mastery Camos (Gold, Diamond, Dark Matter) became available in Zombies. A new game mode was introduced in Zombies, Gauntlet and was available on two maps, Voyage of Despair with "Unsinkable" and IX with "Veni, Vidi, Zombies". Three new Elixirs were released during the Operation, Perk Up, Refresh Mint and Conflagration Liquidation. Contraband Unlike the previous Contraband, Operation First Strike, Absolute Zero only went up to 100 uniquely defined tiers. After reaching Tier 100, players would enter Black Operations and continue earning Reserves. The tiers were as follows: Winter Event The Winter Event was a special event alongside the Operation Absolute Zero Contraband and also featured in the Zombies mode as Winter Callings. It was available between December 13th, 2018 and December 26th on PS4 and between December 20th and January 2nd, 2019 on Xbox One and PC. Barbarians Event The Barbarians Event was a special event alongside the Operation Absolute Zero Contraband. It was available between January 22nd, 2019 and February 19th on PlayStation 4 and from January 29th to February 26th on Xbox One and PC. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 — Operation Absolute Zero Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – Operation Absolute Zero Studio Livestream Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Seasonal Events